


Goosebumps

by Ranger_Online



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, M/M, MY BABIES, The Forbidden Forest sees Harry and Draco through the seasons, because im literal drarry trash, but ok real tags, draco is slick but still in love, drarry through the seasons, fight me on this, harry is lovesick, this is literal shitty angst??? maybe?? idk dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_Online/pseuds/Ranger_Online
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Forbidden Forest sees Harry and Draco through the seasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goosebumps

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed bc I just felt like uploading something? and this has been collecting dust on my hard drive for too long so here we are and I just felt like these two needed a little angsty love right now don't ask me why

_**winter** _

  
If someone had told Harry that he'd be using his father's Invisibility Cloak to sneak out of Gryffindor Tower to go on a date with a boy five years ago, he would have laughed and suggested they visit Madame Pomfrey. Yet there he was, creeping silently down the front steps of Hogwarts castle, hiding from the moonlight and his sleeping friends, something he'd never done for something so simple as a date, with a boy.   
  
He was passing through the first rows of trees in the Forbidden Forest when he was struck with a thought.   
  
What if he wasn't there? What if he had been tricking Harry, what if this was all a joke to him? It wouldn’t be the first time in their five years of knowing each other.  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks, the Cloak bundled up in his already freezing hands, having never been more afraid ... and yet never more eager to see Malfoy. He suddenly felt ice shoot through his veins and contemplated whether or not to just sneak back into the castle before anyone realized what an idiot he'd been, already turning around and berating himself -   
  
"You know, Potter, if I had of wanted to stand about in the freezing cold in the Forbidden Forest alone, I would have said so."  
  
Harry turned around, his gut clenching. The blonde haired boy was leaning casually against a gnarled tree, posture relaxed despite his words. He was only wearing black slacks and a grey woollen jumper underneath his school cloak, and the Slytherin scarf tied around his neck was so loose that it could barely be doing anything in the ways of keeping him warm. Harry, his mind snared on how snug that grey jumper looked on him and how the useless scarf bared a sliver of skin, felt himself say automatically, "You should have put more on."  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow arrogantly, suddenly the boy who'd been Harry's rival for so many years, and pushed off the tree. Harry couldn't help swallowing loudly as the other boy took a step closer.   
  
"Well then, Saint Potter," Draco murmured, his steel eyes glinting, beautiful and dangerous, "Why don't you warm me up?" He reached out a hand to run down the length of Harry's arm, and both boys shivered. Encouraged, Draco took another step closer, and Harry's sharp intake of breath was even more noticeable.   
  
Malfoy raised both his eyebrows this time, a small seemingly innocent smile playing around the edges of his lips. "What?" He asked, just as innocently. "Scared, Potter?"  
  
The familiar line jolted Harry, and he felt himself relax despite himself. Despite his name, despite the fact that it was Malfoy and despite what his friends would think of it, he relaxed. He took the remaining step, so close that even if he didn't move an inch, his nose brushed against Draco's. His grey eyes closed, grin softening, as Harry said, "You wish."  
  
They both laughed, their lips smiling against each other until their mouths had other things to do.

 

* * *

  
_**spring** _

  
The next time they met up in their secret place, it was warmer and less layers were needed. And still, they walked. It wasn't a voiced decision, but neither wanted to stand around the Forest with the eerie silence and all the things left unsaid - and the memory of all that had been said to each other since they'd last been there. Instead, they both talked of the first time they'd been alone in the Forest together, and how much had changed. They laughed, but Draco's hand tightened on Harry's and they walked a little closer together.  
  
They didn't always talk. Sometimes, Harry just observed. He observed how it felt to be walking hand-in-hand with the other boy, who towered above him, just as he always had, even when they were eleven. He observed how the moonlight filtering down between the trees made Draco's hair shine luminescent against his skin on the nape of his neck, which was freckled with goosebumps, and Harry felt his throat close up at the thought of tracing those goosebumps, trailing down his neck, across his collarbones ...   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and he realised he'd been caught staring.

"You alright, Potter?" He asked innocently as Harry's face began to redden. He ducked his head, stuttering, only to glance up at the other boy in time to catch his smirk. Blushing, he lightly shoved Malfoy's shoulder, but the aggression wasn't there and it only made Harry's heart stutter at the contact. He felt a little better when he saw Draco's eyes dilate, growing less silver and a little more black in a way Harry was quickly getting used to. Harry's lips twitched as his thumb traced shapes on the inside of Draco's wrist, chasing the goosebumps there.  
  
"Yeah," Harry smiled curiously. "I'm alright, actually."  
  
A pale hand squeezed his, darker, fuller lips brushing his own. They didn't say anything else that night.

 

* * *

 

  
_**summer** _

  
It was bad going back to the Dursley's ever summer before, when Harry had Ron and Hermione, but it was worse, much worse, when he had Draco.  
  
Did he have Draco? Did Draco have him? Would things continue when they went back to school, or would things go back to the way they'd been for years?

 

* * *

**_  
autumn_  **

 

They didn't talk, or have any communication, but when Harry snuck out of Hogwarts castle the first night back at school, he knew Draco would be there, waiting for him.

  
And he was.

  
At some point the forest around them began to lighten, and their pace slowed. They'd walked a fair way during the night, and the rising sun was intent on reminding them where they were, and who they were. They'd never stayed out this late. Something had changed over the summer break.  
  
Tearing his eyes from their clasped hands and tearing his thoughts away from how cold Draco's were and what changes those might be, Harry looked up to meet those grey eyes.  
  
But he found that they weren't really grey. At least not anymore, he decided. Grey couldn't possibly be an adequate word. The waking sun's rays filtered everything red and orange and gold, but Draco's eyes were liquid silver with flecks of autumn, sparkling, shining, beacons in his pale face. His lips and cheeks flushed red from the cold wind, delicious goosebumps scattered across his smooth skin. The scarf wound loosely around his neck - the green and silver standing out more than ever against the autumn forest behind his shoulder - still disarrayed from Harry's grasping, desperate hands, the grey wool of his jumper stretched over hidden love bites. He was marked, by Harry and by darker things and darker memories and neither of them could change that. He was Draco Malfoy, and he was Harry Potter, and he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> (goosebumps?? goosepimples??)
> 
> THANK YOU for sticking through to the end of this v shitty drabble, virtual hug to you ∩(︶▽︶)∩  
> any constructive criticism is welcomed! I think I might add a bit more to it? summer is like two words but shoot me man, idk how to write I just wanted Harry to be poetic about Draco's eyes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> lets be friends! find me constantly trolling on tumblr @ yogabba-anna.tumblr.com


End file.
